What If?
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Gender Bender story - this is inspired by a DeviantArt by blastedgoose, in which all the Harry Potter character's gender are switched. Harriet Potter. Ronnie Weasley. Herman Granger. Read to see more!
1. What if?

**Oh, GAWD! WHY DO I DO THIS?!?!?! **

**I have a lot more things I SHOULD be doing. Like finished my other fan fiction…or better yet - finishing my original novel! I am SO CLOSE to being done….but I just can't make myself sit down and write it! But I just HAD to write this! It's been in my brain forever now. **

**This was inspired by ****blastedgoose**** On DeviantART. She drew the versions of a gender bended Harry Potter universe, in which the gender of every character is opposite. I was thinking about how that would work out - and it lead to THIS. XD Oh my gosh, I'm so lame. **

**Anyway, even if you hate this, check out her drawing. It's awesome! Http : // blastedgoose . deviantart . Com / art / what - if - 21170568**

**Just take out the spaces!**

**And now….read!**

**--------------------  
**

Harriet nervously gripped the handle of her trolley, which was loaded with her trunk and the cage which contained her new snowy owl companion. She looked at her ticket again - the one Ruby Hagrid gave her a month ago. It still read 'Platform 9 ¾' and she was still looking for such a platform. She was standing pass platform 9, but had not yet passed platform 10.

Groaning, Harriet's shoulders slumped. Was this just a big joke? That's what her realities had thought when they heard about her ticket. Aunt Verna had given Harriet a dreadful smirk, and Dee Dee, Harriet's whale of a cousin, had let out a shrill, laugh. Her Uncle Pete merely looked…pained, then kicked her out of the car.

"Oh, look at all these Muggles. It's always packed!"

Harriet looked over to the source of the new vocabulary - Muggle - she had just learned. It was a short, red headed man, who held hands with a little boy who looked just liked him - albeit, much skinner. Following the man and the boy were four red headed girls, all of them pushing a trolley and one even had an owl, like Harriet.

They must be witches - like her!

Taking a deep breath, Harriet pushed the trolley to catch up with the man and his children. "Excuse me - sir!" She stopped beside the man and his family, a few feet away from a brick wall. "Hello - uh, I'm new and I was wondering….could you tell me where Platform 9 ¾ is?"

The man chuckled. "Oh yes, don't worry sweetheart - it's Ronnie's first time at Hogwarts as well." Then, he pointed to the brick wall. "This is it, dear."

Harriet was sure the man was crazy. The man seemed to notice this and laughed. "Don't worry - Perdy, dear, why don't you show -"

"Harriet," she supplied.

"Yes, why don't you show Harriet how to get on to the platform?"

The tall girl with red hair that rested just above her shoulders - with not a hair out of place, unlike Harriet's untidy, waist length hair - nodded curtly, then pushed her trolley (she was the one with an owl) straight into the brick wall…but she merely phased through the solid obstacle.

"Frieda - you next!" said the man, pointed to one of the short twins.

"I'm not Frieda! I'm Georgia!" said the twin. "You call yourself our father!"

"Fine," said the man. "Georgia! Go!"

The twin ran toward the wall, going harmlessly through it. "And Dad, she was just kidding - I'm Georgia!" said the other twin before also going through the barrier.

"No, Harriet, dear, why don't you go through - before Ronnie?" asked the man.

"Daddy!" interrupted the small boy. "I want to go - please!"

"No, Gino, you're too young," said the man. "Next year." The little boy pouted.

Harriet then got up all her courage and ran toward the barrier…and thankfully, she didn't crack like an egg.

Harriet was awed by the sight in front of her - the scarlet train was magnificent. But instead of gawking, she thought it would be better to move out of the way before more people went through the barrier and hit her.

After finding her way onto the train, and getting help from Frieda and Georgia, the twins from earlier, with her trunk, Harriet found an empty compartment. It was five minutes later when the door opened again, and the youngest girl of the red headed clan stood in the threshold. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and she was fiddling with a hole in her shirt.

"Hello - can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," she asked.

"Of course," she said.

The girl sat down, then took a deep breath. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Ronnie Weasley."

"I'm Harriet Potter," she said.

"Oh wow - so you're really her? Harriet Potter?" she asked, and Harriet nodded. "So…you have…that scar?"

"Yes," she said, then pulled back her long bangs to reveal the lightening bolt scar that she had had for as long as she could remember. She usually liked to keep it hidden behind her bangs, which her Aunt and Uncle had encouraged.

"Wow!" said Ronnie in awe.

Harriet and Ronnie talked about their families - Harriet asked if all the people in her family were magical. "Yep," answered Ronnie.

"Wow," Harriet said, echoing Ronnie from earlier. "I wish I had three witch sisters."

"Actually - I have five." Ronnie said, who looked a little gloomy at this. "Billie and Charlene (but everyone but mum and dad call her Charlie) already graduated. Billie was head girl, and Charlie was captain of the House Quidditch team her last two years of school. Now Billie works in Egypt as a curse breaker, and Charlie works with dragons in Romania."

"Wow - dragons?" Harriet said.

"Yeah. And my other sister - Perdy - is a prefect, and probably will be head girl as well in two years. Frieda and Georgia don't do really well in school, but they're really popular with their jokes. Not really much the rest of my family hasn't done…and Gino is lucky - he's the only boy in the family. He's already…special."

"I'm sorry," she said. "But I'm sure it must be fun…living with so many people. I only have my cousin, Dee Dee, and she and her friends always put me down. And I get her hand-me-downs - and they fit me as well as a elephant's skin would fit a cat."

Ronnie grinned a little. "Oh, I know! I get a lot of hand-me-downs, too. It's dreadful!"

For the rest of the train ride, Ronnie and Harriet ate the sweets that Harriet had bought when the Candy Trolley had passed by their door. Ronnie even showed Harriet her pet rat, Scabbers. "She doesn't do much," said Ronnie. "Actually, she's pretty pathetic. She was Perdy's, but she got a new owl."

Sometime during the ride, a round faced girl, who looked as if she would burst into tears, peeked into their compartment. "Sorry - have you seen a toad? I lost mine…."

"Nope, sorry," said Harriet. The girl left, looking miserable.

"Why would she even bother looking?" asked Ronnie. "Toads are disgusting."

A while later, a tall, gangly boy with frizzy brown hair walked into their compartment, followed closely by the round faced girl from before. "Have you seen a toad? Nelly lost hers," he said.

"We already said we didn't," said Ronnie..

"Oh," said the boy, pointing to the wand that Ronnie had raised, about to perform a spell that Georgia had taught him on Scabbers. "You're about to do magic? Let's see."

The spell was a dud though, and Ronnie blushed in embarrassment. The boy mentioned that it probably wasn't a real spell, then mentioned that he had tried a few spells himself, and they had worked. "And by the way," he said. "I'm Herman Granger. Who are you?"

"Ronnie Weasley," she mumbled.

"Harriet Potter."

"Oh my! I've read about you," said Herman. You defeated You-Know-Who! The darkest witch of our time."

"Um…yes," said Harriet. Hagrid had told her when she was buying her school supplies that she had defeated the dark witch that Herman was talking about - but she couldn't hardly remember it! Before that day, a month ago, she though that he mum and dad had died in a car crash. But, now she knew that they were magic, and were killed by this dark witch.

Herman and Nelly left soon after that, but they soon had more visitors. It was the pale girl with platinum blonde hair that Harriet had met while getting fitted for her uniforms.

"So it's true," she said in a high pitched voice. "Harriet Potter is coming to Hogwarts." The girl gave Harriet a smirk, then motioned to her companions, two plump girls. "This is Vina Crabbe, and Gretchen Goyle. And I am Drea Malfoy."

Ronnie laughed at this, and Drea Malfoy glared at her. "Think my name is funny? I'm sure I already know _yours_," she said in a haughty tone. "A Weasley, but the look of your red hair, and hand-me-downs." Ronnie blushed again.

Drea then offered Harriet her hand, telling her she could teach Harriet the right sort, from the wrong sort.

"I think I can figure that out for myself, thank you," said Harriet coolly.

Drea sneered. "Fine. Have it your way, Potter." She flipped her long blonde hair over he shoulder, then walked out of the compartment.

It was then that they decided that they should get their robes on (with a little prod from Herman Granger, who reappeared again, telling them they were close to Hogwarts). Ronnie's blush was completely gone from her face; instead she was very pale. "My sister Frieda says it hurts to be sorted. But I'm sure she was joking…right?"

Harriet couldn't answer.

-----------------

It turned out, though, that Frieda was joking. The thing that was to sort them was…a hat.

A stern looking man with severely cut brown hair, which was graying in some areas, greeted them, introducing himself as Professor McGonagall lead them to the stool and old hat at the front of the Great Hall. The hat sang, describing each house, then names were called. And one by one, they were sorted.

"Abbot, Hayden." Hufflepuff.

"Bones, Steve." Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terra." Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Laurence." Gryffindor.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justine." Hufflepuff.

"Granger, Herman." The bossy boy from the train was sorted into Gryffindor. He was very happy about this.

"Longbottom, Nelly." Was even sorted into Gryffindor. She looked over surprised about this.

"Malfoy, Drea." Was almost immediately sorted into Slytherin, as were her two friends.

On and on this went, until finally Harriet's name was called, which was followed by many whispers. Harriet found herself on the stool, with the had falling over he glasses. The had considered putting her in Slytherin and Gryffindor, but Harriet pushed for Gryffindor, and finally, she was sorted into this house.

Dena Thomas was also sorted into Gryffindor after Harriet, and Ronnie was also sorted into the same house.

The last person, who ended up in Slytherin, was Blaise Zabini.

The Headmistress, Abby Dumbledore, stood and said a few words ("Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!") and food appeared on all the tables.

Harriet and Ronnie began to stuff their faces - Harriet wondered if Ronnie ate likes this all the time. If so, she had no idea how she remained so thin. Harriet was half listening to Sydney Finnegan's story of how his wizard father telling his Muggle mother that he was a wizard, and Nelly telling everyone how her Grandfather and the rest of her family thought she was a Squib.

When Harriet was beginning to get full, she started looking around the magical Great Hall, and up at the staff. Hagrid was there, and Harriet waved at the gigantic woman. Sitting near Professor McGonagall was Professor Quirrell - Harriet had met her in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago. But there was another professor staring straight into Harriet's eyes. A pale woman with short black hair.

Harriet's scar ached.

"Perdy?" Harriet asked the Weasley sitting next to her. "Who is that - next to Professor Quirrell?"

"Professor Severine Snape. She's the Potions Mistress. Of course, everyone knows she wants to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," Perdy said offhandedly.

"Oh," said Harriet, rubbing her scar. If she didn't know any better, she would say that it was Professor Snape that had made her scar hurt so much.

After they were done eating, and singing the school song, Headmistress Dumbledore sent them off to their dormitories. The portrait of the Fat Gentleman guarded Gryffindor Tower, and it was to him that they gave the password to.

Harriet, Ronnie, Nelly, Sydney and Dena shared the first year girls' dormitory, and all five sleepily got ready for bed. When Harriet finally settled down into bed, she shortly heard the quiet breathing from her dorm mates all around her. It was comforting to hear this sound. And the bed was much better than her cot in her cupboard under the stairs. These are the things that lulled Harriet Potter to sleep with a grin on her face.

--------

**Oh my gosh! I'm done! That didn't take too long….and it was really fun to do! Oh my gosh! Too much fun! It's making me think of doing more….darn! This was supposed to be a oneshot! DARN! ****L**** Sigh. Well, if it gets good reviews, maybe I'll do a 'summary' of every year. I'm dying to put girl versions of the Marauders and the three Champions from forth year into this! :P **

**Gosh. And to clarify - it was killing me to decide what the last names should be. Since the genders are switched, technically it should be Harriet Evans (as it is now Jamie Potter and Lee Evans) and the woman is suppose to take on the husband's last name, so it would be Jamie Evans…and same for the Weasley's! Molly Prewitt = Morty Prewitt (the man at Kings Cross) but I decided not to change last names. Since everything it this world is gender bended - so are traditions! The new tradition in this AU is that the man takes on the woman's last name! So there! :P **

**Anyway - I hope you liked it! I made up some of the names, because not all the characters were in the fanart by blasted goose - and that was fun! :D Please review!!!! **

**-Rose**


	2. First Year

**Curse you! Curse you reviewer, **_**Master Solo!**_** Your review made me remember about this story, go back and read the chapter I had, and made me want to write again! XD Whyyyyyy. I have so many other things to do, but I did THIS. **

**Sigh. Oh well…I do like how this turned out, and it didn't take too long. I hope you like it. It's very 'summary', but oh well. It gets a little more 'original' near the end. If I get more time, I'll write the next year as well. I really want to write year four….the Champions will be hilarious to write! **

**---------------**

Harriet's first year at Hogwarts flew by. She was best friends with Ronnie, and even Herman Granger after a horrible encounter with a troll. (He had been sulking in the boy's lav after Ronnie had insulted him.) Harriet's classes were challenging, but much more exciting than those in Muggle schooling. She absolutely loved Transfiguration and Potions (besides the awful Potions Mistress who seemed to hate her from the start). This didn't matter so much, however, because Harriet seemed to have a knack for Potions, and Professor Snape could only insult her near perfect potions so much before there wasn't anything to insult.

Harriet had even made in onto the Gryffindor House team - as a first year! She loved the look on Drea Malfoy's face when she found out - she thought she was gonna get in trouble for flying during their lesson after Nelly had fallen off her broom.

Other than the regular school stuff that year, there was a mystery going on, and the trio of friends were trying to figure it out. Harriet believed that Lady Vanessamort was after the Philosopher's Stone so she could come back, and her and Ronnie were sure that Professor Snape was helping her do so.

The pieces started to come together. Ruby Hagrid's three headed dog Fluffy was guarding a trapdoor, and Harriet had a good idea of what was inside it. Also, Vanessamort was in the Forbidden Forest, feasting on the blood of unicorns, trying to stay alive.

Finally, near the of the year, something had to be done. Harriet suspected that Snape was going to go after the Stone because Dumbledore wasn't at Hogwarts. So Harriet, Ronnie and Herman went under the trap door. They were caught in Devil's Snare, then had to face flying keys, a giant chestboard (where Ronnie was knocked unconscious) and Herman figured out the potion that would let Harriet pass to the next room, and Herman turned back to go get Ronnie and alert Dumbledore.

When Harriet entered the room, the first thing she saw was the Mirror of Erised. She had seen it before, and Professor Dumbledore had warned her that it was danger. Harriet had spend many nights in front of it, looking at the face of her parents. There was her mother, who had messy black hair like her own and glasses, as well as her father, who was a red head and had her own brilliant green eyes.

The next thing she had noticed was Professor Quirrell. She was standing in front of the mirror, and muttering to herself. Harriet was shocked - where was Snape? Why wasn't she the one here, like she suspected? Quirrell noticed her then, and turned to face her. She revealed that it was not _Snape _after the stone for Vanessamort, but herself. And it had been her who had tried to kill her at her Quidditch match, and _Snape _who had been trying to save her.

Then Quirrell revealed Vanessamort - or what was left of her - on the back of her own head. She was grotesquely attached to the back of her head, and her features were very snakelike. She offered her power and glory, if only she would get her the stone from the mirror.

Then Harriet saw it - she was looking in the mirror, but she didn't see her parents. She saw herself, winking and then pulling the stone from her pocket. And suddenly, Harriet felt a weight in her pocket - she had the Stone! She had to get out, before Vanessamort could get it.

Harriet ran as fast as she could - she had to get out! Quirrell reached for her arm, but she suddenly let go with a cry of pain. Harriet could hear something that sounded like the sizzling of bacon, which was accompanied by the smell of burning.

Her touch burnt Quirrell!

When Quirrell tried to pin Harriet down, she reached her hands to her face and neck and that burnt as well! But it hurt Harriet too - there was pain in her hands and her head felt as if it would split open. Harriet was feeling dizzy, and collapsed. Everything went dark.

Dumbledore was in the Hospital wing with her when she woke up. She explained what had happened with the Stone, and with Quirrell and Vanessamort. It was so amazing that her father's love had created a sort of barrier against the likes of Vanessamort.

At the leaving feast, Dumbledore surprised the whole school and award more points to Gryffindor. Harriet, Ronnie and Herman all received points for their actions in securing the Stone - and even Nelly received ten points for standing up to them! This allowed Gryffindor to win over Slytherin!

It was bittersweet getting off the train at King's Cross station. Harriet was glad that the year was over, as it was very crazy, but when she saw her Aunt, Uncle and cousin, her stomach dropped. She had to spend all summer with the Dursleys.

"You have to come and stay with us over the holiday - both of you," said Ronnie.

Harriet grinned. It was like she read her mind. "I'd love to. Believe me."

Mr. Weasley walked over the three friends, holding the hand of Gino, who was pointing at Harriet and smiling. "I hope you all have a wonderful summer," said Mr. Weasley.

"Ready, are you," asked Aunt Verna. She and her Uncle Pete had come over to them, but Dee Dee was trying to hide. She probably still remembered her pig's tail Ruby had given her last summer.

"Yeah," said Harriet. She turned to Ronnie and Herman. "I'll miss you guys." She hugged Ronnie, and even Herman, who blushed a little.

"Call me if they treat you wrong," whispered Herman, motioning to the Dursleys.

"Oh, don't worry," grinned Harriet. "_They _don't know that I can't use magic outside of school. This summer might even be fun."

**------**

**Hope you enjoyed that! ****J**** I make Harriet good at potions, because I figured she was more like her dad - Lee Evans! LOL. So funny. **

**Please review!**

**-Rose**


End file.
